


Eleven Days With Daddy

by TeddysHoney



Series: Klainofsky [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Dave is spending the entirety of Spring Break with Kurt and Blaine, and they plan to play the entire time. This story will chronicle their adventures (and misadventures) during Spring Break.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Klainofsky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059851
Kudos: 14





	1. Thursday: Part One

Never had three days seemed so simultaneously long and short to Dave. The first thing he did on Monday morning was take seven vacation days. Technically, he only needed six days, but he wanted to take an extra one. Being in this headspace for so long would make it even harder for Kurt and Blaine to get out of it, and he wanted to stay through Monday in case they needed extra help coming out. Plus, it wasn't as if he didn't have the time saved up. He had no family around to spend time with, and he hated being alone. As a result, he had just over four weeks of vacation time. The only other thing he would need it for is if one of his boys got sick. Why not indulge himself when he had the chance?

The next thing he did was work as quickly as humanly possible to get everything done that he'd need to have completed before he left. He was surprised and slightly amused when he finished in a day and a half. He apparently needed more responsibilities at work. He was happy to be finished now, however. It meant that he could move on to much more interesting things for the remainder of his days at work.

The last thing Dave did for most of Tuesday evening and Wednesday was research. As much as he loved the boys, he knew that at some point during their week together, they were going to need to get out of the apartment. It just wasn't feasible to stay cooped up for nearly two weeks, especially not with a bouncy little boy like Blaine. So, he started to look into all the things they could do together. He knew that, being in New York, there were some fetish clubs that offered special events for age players, but that's not the type of thing he was looking for. He wanted to find a park, a library, maybe a restaurant that they could go to. They'd need to visit the grocery store at some point, and perhaps they could also go to the zoo. 

The problem with trying to do research for this type of thing? What does one put into Google in order to find a suitable location to take your regressed friends? Finally, after a few hours of failed searching, Dave gave up and pulled out his phone. 

"Hello?" a husky male voice said.

"Elliot? I need your help," Dave said, trying to be quiet so as not to alert anyone's attention. His office had four walls, thank God, but three of them were glass. He could never be too careful.

"Sorry, who's this?" Elliot asked. There was some rustling in the background, and a muffled, "Shh, baby. Just a minute," could be heard. 

"It's Dave. Dave Karofsky," Dave supplied. "We met at the Daddy event last year at Harriet's."

"Oh, yes. Hi, Dave. I'm sorry. I didn't have time to look at my ID when I picked up. My little guy is not happy today." He chuckled in the back of his throat. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You're still in New York, right?" Dave asked. At his friend's affirmative sound, he went on. "Do you know of any good local places that are good for littles? Libraries, restaurants, playgrounds?"

"There's a couple around," Elliot confirmed. There was more rustling and a few whines in the background. Then, Elliot said, "Can I text you a list? It's almost naptime over here."

Dave glanced at the clock. It was just after one. That would be naptime. "Of course!" he said. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your routine."

"It's no problem," Elliot told him. "Glad to hear you finally got a little. When we talked at that party, you made it sound like you weren't really interested after the last one. What was his name? Brad or Blake or something?"

"Blaine. And, I actually got him back."

"Oh, that's great! You're dating again?"

"It's… complicated. I actually have two littles. Blaine and his husband."

Elliot was silent for several seconds, and Dave could hear some more quiet whines in the background. He was about to say something about hanging up when Elliot said, "I want to hear that story sometime, but not right now." He chuckled softly. "I'll text you a list, but I've really got to go. It was good hearing from you."

"Thank you, Elliot. I really appreciate it." 

"No problem," the other man said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." As Dave hung up the phone, he could hear Elliot say, "Okay, Seb--" He smiled to himself. It was good to know that Elliot was matched. He'd been a daddy for a lot longer than Dave, and he was an invaluable resource for information. More than that, though, Elliot had been so upset that night at Harriet's, sure that after his last little had broken his heart, there was no way he could be happy again. That had clearly not been true, thankfully. 

Fifteen minutes later, Dave's phone buzzed with a text from Elliot.

**From: Elliot - 1:26pm:** _ I like Discovery Playground. There are some sports fields around and a covered area for bands, but the play equipment is a little bit older, so there are rarely other kids there.  _

**From: Elliot - 1:28pm:** _ We like The Center for Fiction in Brooklyn. One of the librarians, Hal, knows about and is good with littles.  _

**From: Elliot - 1:29pm:** _ We eat at Hector's and Tiny's pretty often. My little guy enjoys them.  _

**From: Elliot - 1:31pm:** _ Best time for the park is early morning or after 7. _

**From: Elliot - 1:31pm:** _ Library when they open or from 12:30-1:30. _

**From: Elliot - 1:32pm:** _ Hope that helps. _

**To: Elliot - 1:34pm:** _ So much! Thank you! Hope your little is less crabby when he wakes up.  _

**From: Elliot - 1:37pm:** _ Me, too.  _ 👍😊

**To: Elliot - 1:38pm:** _ Good luck.  _ 😊

Dave smiled to himself, jotting down the places Elliot had suggested. He was excited to take the boys out. Now he just had to get through one more day of work…

To fill the time on Thursday until he could safely clock out and start his vacation, Dave spent his time making a very large Amazon order. His first order of business was ordering more pajamas. They were cute, and he thought it helped the boys to wake up in their little headspace. He ordered several pairs for each of them in a variety of patterns. They would wear close to the same size. They could always trade jammies if they didn't like the ones he'd bought for them. 

After that, Dave dove into buying Lego sets and more plastic animals. Not that the boys needed more toys, but these had been favorites the last time they played. Maybe he could use new ones as bribes if he needed them. 

He bought a ball, a jump rope, and some sidewalk chalk to take with them to the park, two backpacks with pockets for the boys to put books, toys, stuffies, and water bottles in when they went out, and a messenger bag for him to take with them to the library. At the last second, he tossed in a bottle of sunscreen. Kurt was fair-skinned, and the last thing he wanted was for him to burn if they went to the zoo or the park. 

Lastly, Dave picked out a few new coloring books and one big book of Disney bedtime stories. He wanted to set the boys up with a nighttime routine. If they were lucky, maybe they'd continue to use it after spring break was over. They could always benefit from some extra sleep. 

Dave wondered to himself as he double-checked his card information on Amazon if he would ever head into some time spent with his boys without spending a bunch of money. He didn't really mind; he liked spoiling them, and it was important he be prepared. Speaking of preparedness…

Making one last addition of a first aid kit to his purchase, Dave put in Kurt and Blaine's address then clicked on  _ Submit Order _ . He smiled to himself, glad that he'd paid for expedited shipping. They'd have a fun Friday unpacking the boxes. 

Checking his watch, Dave realized it was a little after three. He'd shopped through lunch which meant he could safely leave work now. He shut down his computer, turned off the lights, and locked the door behind him. A strange mix of excitement and nervousness filled his belly as he slid in behind the wheel of his car and backed it out of his spot in the parking garage. He was so excited to spend time with his boys, but a lot could happen in eleven days. He just hoped they wouldn't grow tired of him before their time together was up. That would be devastating. 

Dave made a quick stop at home to grab his overnight bag which, if he was being honest, had been packed since Sunday night. Then, he stopped at his favorite sandwich shop to get a lettuce wrap for a late, light lunch. He forced himself to sit down and take his time instead of scarfing it down and arriving at Kurt and Blaine's as quickly as possible. He could be early, but not this early. 

Finally, at four-thirty, Dave decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the group message he'd started on Monday. 

**To: Kurt, Blaine - 4:32pm:** _ I'm on my way over. Be there in fifteen minutes.  _

**To: Dave, Blaine - 4:35pm:** _ We're home! Can't wait to see you! _

  
**To: Dave, Kurt - 4:35pm:** _ See you soon, Daddy! _


	2. Thursday: Part Two

Dave arrived at Kurt and Blaine’s apartment at about ten ‘til five. He knocked on their door, shifting from foot to foot as he waited. He could hear voices on the other side of the door and then hurried feet. A moment later, the door swung open, and Kurt greeted Dave with a smile.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi,” Dave said, giving Kurt a smile. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Kurt replied, stepping aside enough for Dave to step inside. Then, he quickly shut the door behind him.

Dave surveyed the room. There were coloring books and crayons spread out across the table, and there were two sippy cups sitting next to them. He raised an eyebrow in Kurt’s direction as he gently set his bag down. “You two already trying to get into headspace?”

Kurt nodded slowly, his cheeks coloring a bit. “Blaine’s idea. He wanted to be ready when you got here. I think it worked for him. Just a little for me.”

Nodding, Dave glanced around the room, looking for his curly-haired little boy. “Where is Blaine?” he finally asked when he didn’t see him anywhere.

“Um, bathroom, I think,” Kurt answered, returning to the table and his coloring book. “I’m coloring you another picture...Daddy.”

“I’m sure it will be beautiful, sweet boy,” Dave said, falling quickly into his role. He walked by the table, letting his hand run lightly across Kurt’s shoulders and looking at his coloring page. It was a picture of two kittens batting at one another while laying in a basket full of yarn. Dave had been expecting Disney, but kittens weren’t too far off the mark either. “It looks really nice,” he said, bending to give Kurt a quick kiss on the head before heading to the kitchen to check out what he could make for dinner.

Dave was halfway in the refrigerator, rooting around for veggies, when he felt two arms wrap around him and squeeze tightly.

“Hi, Daddy!” Blaine sang. “Misseded you!”

“Hi, monkey,” Dave greeted, standing up and turning around to hug Blaine properly. “How was your day today?”

“‘s fine,” the little boy mumbled, “‘cept f’r my tummy.” He frowned, looking up at Daddy with sad eyes.

“And, what was wrong with your tummy?” Dave asked, bringing a hand up to Blaine’s forehead. He didn’t feel hot. The last thing Dave needed was for Blaine to be getting sick before they’d really had a chance to even get started. That would strain at least the first few days of their time together, and they wouldn’t be able to go anywhere.

“Just hurted,” Blaine answered, swatting Daddy’s hand away from his forehead. “Nah sick, Daddy!”

“I was just checking,” Dave commented, making a mental note to keep an eye on him and probably put the boys to bed a little earlier than he normally would. Extra sleep would be good for them. “Did you color a picture already?” he asked, deciding to try to get the little boy settled down so he could focus on finding what he needed for dinner.

“Uh-huh!” Blaine confirmed. “Makeded a Yightnin’ ‘Queen!”

“Lighting McQueen, huh?” Dave asked, guiding the bouncing boy over to the table. “Can you show me?”

Blaine nodded eagerly, grabbing up the coloring book from the table and knocking the sippy cups over in the process. "See?" he asked, thrusting the open book toward Dave's face. "I makeded him wed yike da movie, Daddy!"

Dave nodded. "It looks very nice, Blaine." He'd set up the sippy cups as quickly as he could, but a few drops if water had gotten onto Kurt's coloring page. Dave was so busy bracing himself for a possible meltdown that he wasn't paying enough attention to Blaine, and the little boy knew it. 

_ No fair for Daddy to be aksin me stuff an' den not yookin',  _ Blaine decided. So, in an indignant huff, he climbed up on the chair to be more in Daddy's line of sight. "See?" he asked again, shoving the book at Daddy. 

Kurt caught on first. "Blainers, ge' down. Is bad to stan' on chairs!"

"Blaine Devon," Daddy said firmly, finally looking at the shorter boy, "please get down." He held on to Blaine's hips, guiding him down from the chair. When he was safely back on the floor, Daddy lectured, "Standing on chairs isn't safe, little boy. You could fall and crack your skull. Then, we'd have to make a trip to the ER.”

“No doc’ers,” Blaine insisted. “Jus’ wan’ed you to yook, Daddy.”

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t do a better job before,” Dave apologized, leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine’s head. “Do you think you can color another picture while I make some dinner?”

“Don’ wanna color!” Blaine whined, stomping just a little. “Is borin’.”

“Daddy,” Kurt asked quietly, tugging at the hem of his shirt, “c’n I help?”

“Help with what, sweet boy?” Daddy asked, ignoring Blaine’s tantrum for now.

“Dinner.”

Dave wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never had a little ask to help cook before. He'd persuaded Blaine a few times and had let them build pancakes together the weekend before, but he'd never had one of them actually help. He thought it might be a good idea. Maybe cooking was something that he and Kurt could do to have some one-on-one time. Maybe it would help him open up a bit more to him. First, though, Dave had to get Blaine settled, because he was gearing up to throw a massive fit. 

"No, Kur'!" Blaine was whining. "You gotsa p'ay wif me, 'stead! I neeeeeeeeeeeee' you!"

"Kurt, I would love it if you wanted to cook with me," Dave told him, flashing him a smile. "Blaine, if you don't stop whining at us, you'll be going to bed early. Whiny boys are tired boys."

That pronouncement earned Daddy a pout. "Nah fair," he muttered, glaring hard at Daddy's feet. "Just' wanna p'ay wif my Kur'!"

"Well, Kurt would like to help me make dinner. So, what would you like to do?"

"P’ay wif Kur'."

"That's not a choice. Pick something else, please."

"P'ay. Wif. Kur'!"

"How about a time out?" Daddy suggested. His tone was deceptive, almost making time out sound fun. Blaine did not like this tactic.

"Noooooooooooooo. No time out!"

"Is okay, Daddy," Kurt mumbled from his other side. "I c'n play wif my Blainers 'steada helpin' you."

"That's very sweet of you to offer, Kurt," Daddy said, already taking Blaine by the wrist, "but Blaine had earned himself a time out. When he comes out, if you'd like to play with him, you can."

Kurt nodded solemnly, watching as Daddy pulled Blaine over to the corner in the dining room. 

Blaine dragged his feet the whole way, trying to get out of it. "Don' wan' time out, Daddy!" he complained. "I c'n p'ay by myseeeeeelf."

"If you'd like to do that after time out, you're welcome to play with some toys by yourself. However, you need to stand in time out for a little while."

"But whyyy?" 

"Because you need to think about nice ways to talk to Kurt and me. Whining and pouting aren't nice."

"Bu' I jus' wanna p'ay wif my Kur'!"

"Later," Dave said firmly, turning Blaine to face the corner. "I'm only going to make you stand here for five minutes. You need to stand still and keep your nose pointed at the wall. If you can't do that, I'll have to add on time," he warned. 

“Mean,” Blaine pouted, but he didn’t stomp his foot. Daddy didn’t like stompin’, and he didn’t want a long timeout.

“What do you think we should have for dinner, Kurt?” Dave asked, heading back to the table and squatting beside Kurt’s chair. “I found some carrots and celery in the fridge, so we could have grilled cheese, tomato soup, and veggies. Or, we could try to make something like tacos or pizza.”

“Mmm,” Kurt said, tapping his chin. “Um, gwilled cheese, maybe? My B’ainers yikes dat. Maybe he not be so gwumpy.”

“Maybe,” Daddy agreed. “The first thing we have to do is make the soup. Do you want to help with that?”

“Uh-huh!” Kurt said, nodding excitedly. He slipped off his chair and rushed to the kitchen sink calling back over his shoulder, “I wash my hands, Daddy!”

“Good boy,” Dave said, glancing over at Blaine to make sure he was still standing in timeout. He was. He was shifting from foot to foot and perhaps looking at the ceiling, but he was still in his corner, so Dave decided to let it go. He’d get Kurt started stirring the ingredients together before he got Blaine out of timeout.

As Daddy was washing his own hands, he was giving Kurt instructions. “There are three big tomatoes in the fridge. Can you get them out? They need to be washed,” Dave explained.

“I do it?” Kurt asked.

“You can wash them,” Dave said. “I know you’re my smart boy.”

Kurt smiled, coming over to wash the tomatoes in the sink as Dave began to find the other ingredients they’d need. When he saw Daddy pull out a big onion, he cautioned him, “My B’ainers does not yike yots of onions, Daddy. We on’y do yittle bit?”

“Only a little,” Dave agreed. He quickly cored and sliced the tomatoes into quarters, placing them in a large bowl. Then, he turned to Kurt. “Do you think you can mash these up while I go talk to Blaine?” he asked.

“I do it,” Kurt said. “You get my B’ainers.”

Daddy smiled, passing him the bowl and spoon. When he was sure Kurt was settled, he pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s head then walked over to the corner Blaine was still fidgeting in. “Are you ready to come out of timeout, monkey?” he asked softly, rubbing a hand up and down Blaine’s back.

“Uh-huh,” Blaine said, turning to Daddy with misty eyes. “Sorry I was bad, Daddy. I be better, yike my Kur’.”

“Blaine,” Daddy said, pulling him in for a tight hug, “You’re not bad. You’re always a good little boy. Sometimes, you might make a poor choice, but you and Kurt are always, always good boys.”

“‘M no’ as smar’ as my Kur’...”

“Of course you are! You’re both very, very smart. Why don’t you think you’re smart, Blaine?” Dave pulled out a chair from the table and seated himself and Blaine on it, pulling the sad little boy tight against his chest.

“You telled Kur’ he’s smart.”

“I did,” Daddy agreed. “But that doesn’t mean that you’re not. You’re both very smart. You have different interests and talents, but that doesn’t mean you’re not smart.”

“Daddy?” Kurt asked, interrupting them.

“Kurt, can it wait until I’m done chatting with Blaine?” Dave asked. “I’ll be right back in the kitchen. I promise.”

“Nuh-uh, Daddy. Very ‘portant,” Kurt insisted, trying to get to Dave’s ear. “Is a secret!”

“Kur’! No secrets wifout me!” Blaine demanded, the tears that had been welling up in his eyes beginning to fall down his cheeks.

“Shh,” Daddy soothed Blaine, rubbing a hand up and down his arm soothingly. “You’re okay, munchkin,” he whispered, leaning toward Kurt so he could whisper in his ear. Normally, he would agree with Blaine that secrets were not okay. However, he had the feeling that Kurt was going to tell him something that was bothering Blaine; he needed to hear this.

“My B’ainers finks he did not do so good on a test,” Kurt whispered. “He’s sad an’ scareded.”

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Dave said. “I’ll be right back. Just give me a few minutes.”

“‘Kay, Daddy,” Kurt agreed, racing back to the kitchen.

“Daddy! Is no fair secrets wifout me!” Blaine wailed, pressing his wet cheeks into Dave’s chest. “Is no fair!”

“You’re right,” Dave soothed, petting Blaine’s hair comfortingly. “Secrets aren’t very nice. This time, though, Kurt was telling me something to help me keep you safe.”

“‘M safe,” Blaine argued, still sniffling.

“I know,” Dave assured him. He was trying to think of the best way to phrase this without upsetting the little boy. He didn’t want him to think that Kurt was being mean by sharing his secret, nor did he want him to think that Daddy didn’t think he was smart. In the end, Dave decided that just telling the truth was the way to go. He made sure to continue petting at Blaine’s hair and rubbing his back as he said, “Do you think that some of your upset might have to do with school today?”

Blaine stiffened a little. “Did Kur’ tells you dat ‘m no’ so smart?” he asked cautiously. He hadn’t really wanted to talk about that, but having Daddy know actually made him feel better.

“Kurt told me that you think you didn’t do as well on one of your midterms as you wanted to.”

“Is acuz I’s no’ so smart,” Blaine explained.

“I don’t believe that at all,” Dave told him. “I know that my little boys, both of them, my Kurt and my Blaine, are very, very smart. Sometimes, certain subjects might be tricky, but you’re always, always smart.”

Blaine sighed. Daddy didn’t really get it. “Is chem’stry,” he said sadly.

“Yuck!” Daddy said, pretending to vomit, which got a giggle out of Blaine. “Chemistry is a terrible class! I can see why you’d struggle with it.”

“Is hard,” Blaine admitted. “‘M no’ so smart at maf, an’ el’ments con-con-- Dey trick my brain.”

“That,” Daddy said, “sounds like a very normal experience for most people in chemistry. I don’t think you should worry about it.”

“Why?”

“Well, because it’s not important right now. You’re on break, and that means you get to think about a bunch of other things,” Daddy explained. “You get to think about spending time with Kurt and me, doing fun activities, an--”

“Wha’ fun ‘tivities?” Blaine asked, sitting up a little so he could look at Daddy’s face with an expression that was a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

“Kurt?” Daddy called instead of answering. “Could you come over here please?”

“Comin’,” Kurt replied, and Daddy and Blaine could hear the clatter of his mixing spoon on the counter before Kurt came racing over. “My B’ainers is ‘kay?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

“I is fine, my Kur’,” Blaine told him, pulling the other boy down so he could give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Daddy wansa tell us sumpin’.”

Kurt looked at Daddy with wide eyes, waiting.

“Blaine asked what fun things we’re going to do during our time together,” Daddy explained, “and I wanted to tell both of you at once.” He paused and cleared his throat before saying, “I thought it might be fun for us to go to the park, the library, and out to eat a few times.”

“Yay!” the boys cheered loudly. Blaine slipped off of Dave’s lap and grabbed Kurt’s hands. Together, they bounced around the room, talking excitedly at one another. Dave couldn’t make out anything they were saying since they were mostly just talking over one another, but he was glad they were happy. Seeing them so excited made him feel good about his choices.

“We ge’ books at da li’berry?” Kurt asked, rushing over and tugging lightly at Dave’s sleeve. “I wanna fin’ some fairytales! Wanna read ‘bout ‘bootyful Princes and Princesses, Daddy!”

“We’ll check out some books at the library,” Dave said. “Otherwise, going and looking at a bunch of books you couldn’t read wouldn’t be very much fun, would it?” he asked.

“Nuh! Uh!” Blaine declared, bouncing over to stand next to Kurt. “My Kur’ yoves books, Daddy!” he declared. “We gotcha get yots an’ yots of ‘em!”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Dave said, standing up. “Right now, I’ve got to finish dinner. Would you boys like to go play?”

“Wanna he’p you, Daddy,” Kurt insisted, grabbing ahold of Dave’s hand and beginning to tug him toward the kitchen again. 

“Me, too!” Blaine decided, hurrying to grab onto Daddy’s other hand. “I he’p, Daddy?”

“You can help, too,” Daddy agreed. “But first, we all have to wash our hands again.”

All three of them crowded around the sink to wash their hands. Then, Kurt dragged Daddy over to the bowl where he’d mashed the tomatoes. “Is good?” he asked when Daddy inspected them. 

“Perfect,” Daddy complimented, pulling Kurt in for a quick hug. “Good job, sweet boy.”

Kurt beamed, then his eyes narrowed. “Daddy, my B’ainers is stea’in the onion!”

Daddy turned to see Blaine very stealthily hide the onion under his shirt, beginning to tiptoe back to the cabinet where Daddy had gotten from. “Blaine,” Daddy said. “Where do you think you’re going with that onion.”

Blaine turned to them with a pouty face. “Onions is yuck, Daddy,” he complained. “Don’ wan’ it.”

“I’m not going to put much in the soup,” Daddy promised, holding out his hand for the onion. “Plus, we’re going to blend up the soup, so you won’t even be able to find the onion.”

“Yuck!” Blaine complained, sticking out his tongue. “Onions is icky.”

“Do you like tomatoes?” Daddy asked conversationally, putting the bowl of mashed tomatoes by the stovetop.

“Uh-huh.”

“What about butter?”

“Yeah.”

“Chicken broth?”

“When ‘m sick.”

“Salt?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then, that’s four ingredients you like against one you don’t. I think you’ll be okay.” Hoping to distract Blaine, Daddy asked, “Do you think you can find me a pot?” he asked. “I need to boil the soup.”

“I do it,” Blaine replied, going in search of a pot. Kurt did most of the cooking when they were big, and he wasn’t sure  _ exactly  _ where the pots were.

“Kurt, can you find the butter and salt for me?” Dave asked, grabbing a knife to chop up half of the onion.

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” the taller boy agreed. “My B’ainers, the pots is not dere,” he lectured as he opened the refrigerator to find the butter. “Is over dere,” he said, pointing to a cabinet across the kitchen.

“Kur’, I do it!” Blaine insisted, pouting. He went across the kitchen anyway, opening the cabinet door that Kurt had indicated and beginning to root around for a soup pot.

“Thank you for trying to help him, Kurt,” Daddy said quietly when Kurt brought him a stick of butter. “I know you weren’t trying to be mean, but I think Blaine is grumpy. So, for now, let’s try to let him do things at his own pace. Okay?” Dave asked, smiling at his little boy.

“Will make my B’ainers feel better?” Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

“It might,” Daddy agreed. “We won’t know until we try.”

“‘Kay,” Kurt nodded resolutely. “I try.”

“Such a sweet boy,” Dave praised, giving him a light kiss on top of his head.

Kurt smiled, stepping a few steps away to get the salt out of the cabinet. “You needs brof?” he asked, peeking at Daddy around the cabinet.

“I do,” Dave said. “Chicken or veggie.”

“Veggie,” Kurt said, setting down a box of broth. 

“Thank you,” Dave said. “Blaine, did you find a soup pot?”

“I gots a big one!” Blaine announced, indicating the pot he’d set on the counter. It was quite large, the size someone would use if they were feeding an army or canning veggies from their garden.

Dave didn’t have the heart to ask Blaine to find a different pot, however. The little boy seemed very proud of himself, and Dave knew he’d had a difficult day on top of not feeling well. So, he just said, “Thank you, Blaine.” Smiling, he dumped in some of the butter and stirred until it was melted. Then, he dumped in the tomatoes, onions, salt, and veggie broth into the pot. He stirred it a little, making sure it was well mixed before adjusting the heat to a lower setting and covering the pot with a lid. “While that cooks,” Dave said, “I thought we could make some cookies.”

“Yeah! Cookies!” the boys cheered, hopping up and down. They were eager to have some fun, and Dave was eager for them to enjoy their time in the kitchen so they’d want to help again in the future.

“Okay. We need sugar and peanut butter,” Dave instructed, turning to set the oven to preheat and grab an egg from the fridge. Then, he nabbed a bowl from where he’d seen them in one of the cabinets.

“Getted the sugar, Daddy!” Blaine announced, plopping the bag down on the counter.

“Pean’ butter!” Kurt said, showing Daddy the jar.

“Very good,” Dave complimented them. “Blaine,” he said, turning to the shorter boy, “we need one cup of sugar in the bowl.” He produced a measuring cup and handed it to the little boy. “Kurt, we also need a cup of peanut butter in the bowl.” He produced another measuring cup as well as a rubber spatula. “Do you think you can do that?” He looked between the two boys, waiting for them to nod. 

"Is jus' pourin', Daddy," Blaine pointed out with a frown. "'M a good poura."

“I was just checking,” Daddy said. “Go ahead then.” He stepped back, watching as the boys carefully measured their ingredients into the bowl. Then, he cracked the egg in, mixing it up well. “No eating the cookie dough,” he cautioned them both. “There’s raw egg in it, and it might make you sick.”

“We get to bake ‘em now?” Blaine asked, clapping excitedly.

“Yep. I need one scooper and one squisher,” he said, turning around to rifle through the cabinets for a cookie sheet.

“I wanna ‘coop!” Kurt announced. “My B’ainers can do the squishin’.”

“Bu’ I wanna ‘coop!” Blaine complained. “You c’n be a squisher, Kur’!”

“Daddy!”

“Daddy will do the scooping and squishing while you both sit quietly at the table,” Daddy said. “Unless you think you can work it out and get along.” He raised an eyebrow, watching the two of them.

“My B’ainers c’n scoop,” Kurt said softly. “I squish.”

“Thank you, Kurt,” Daddy praised, pulling him in for a quick hug. He handed Blaine the spoon, instructing him on how much he was to scoop each time. Then, he showed Kurt how to squish an “X” onto the top of each cookie with the fork tines. Dave could tell that Kurt, despite not wanting to show it, thought that squishing the cookies was pretty fun. 

When they were all done with the cookies, Dave set them up at the table with Playdough while he finished up the food. He didn’t think there was much for the little boys to do while the cookies baked, and he blended the soup up. After that, the only things left to do would be to make a few grilled cheese sandwiches and plate the veggies.

“Daddy, we gottsa build wif da Playdough?” Blaine asked, squishing his between his fingers. “Don’ feel yike buildin’.”

“How about some music?” Dave suggested. “You can sit at the table and squish your playdough and sing.”

“‘Kay,” Blaine agreed, looking tired.

_ Early bedtime, _ Daddy thought to himself.  _ They both need it. _ He didn’t say it aloud though. Instead, he simply instructed Alexa to play a playlist of the current Top 40. Then, he went back to the kitchen, glancing up every now and then to make sure the two of them were still getting along. In the back of his mind, he began to plan out how they’d spend their evening in order to get them all to bed at the respectable hour of 9:30, 10:00 at the latest. It was already almost six, he realized thankfully, which meant that after supper, they could watch a half an hour of cartoons before he started giving baths and dressing for bed. By the time that was done and they’d both brushed their teeth, it would be time for a bedtime story and lights out. 

If he was being honest, the boys would need an early bedtime for a few nights in a row to catch up on their sleep. No doubt, they’d been up late studying the past several nights, and stress wasn’t good for them either. They all needed to get some extra sleep to get back their happy selves. So, he wasn’t going to plan any excursions until at least Monday. That would give them four nights to catch up on their missing “Z’s.”

When the food was finally ready, Dave quickly plated up the food for the boys, giving them each three carrot sticks, two celery sticks, half a grilled cheese sandwich, and half a bowl of soup. It didn’t seem like much, but Kurt tended to eat like a bird. He’d rather they got seconds instead of wasting food. “Water or milk, boys?” he asked as he carried their plates over. “And, you need to put the Playdough up and wash your hands so we can eat.”

“Daddy, yook what I makeded!” Kurt said, pointing at his creation. 

It had four legs and what looked like a tail, but Daddy wasn’t sure he could name the animal. “What is it?” he asked, hoping the question wouldn’t make Kurt think he hadn’t done a good job.

“Is a kitty,” Kurt explained. “I wants a kitty, but B’ainers is ‘fraid he would get losted in here.” He gestured around them as if that would explain. “Bu’ I yikes kitties.”

“I yike kitties, too!” Blaine said. “I jus’ don’ wan’ him to get yosted acuz he’s so yittle an’ our ‘partment’s so big!” He spread his arms wide, indicating the amount of space they currently occupied.

“I see,” Dave said. “We can talk about kitties later. Right now, it’s time for food. So, pop that Playdough back into its container, and go wash up. I’m hungry.”

“Me, too!” both boys said, running back to the bathroom. They loudly washed their hands, singing the alphabet song at the top of their lungs, but not at the same time. 

Dave smiled, clearing away the Playdough and wiping the table before situating the plates in front of the boy's chairs. When they came bouncing back, Daddy asked again, "Milk or water boys?"

"Daddy, wanna has juice," Blaine said, wriggling into his chair and looking at his food with a critical eye. 

"No. Milk or water."

"I has water," Kurt said. "Is yummy wif soup."

"Thank you, Kurt. Blaine, would you like water, too?"

"Nuh-uh. Juice."

"I'll bring you some water," Dave said, turning to walk out of the room. 

"No, Daddy. Milk!" Blaine called after him. 

Dave paused. "What do you say?"

"Um, p'ease an' fank you?"

"Good boy," Daddy replied. A few minutes later, he came back with their sippy cups. "Do you need anything else before you eat?" he asked them, noticing that Kurt had already started to nibble on his sandwich. 

"Ranch!" Blaine exclaimed. 

Daddy furrowed his brow. "What do you need Ranch for?"

"Carrots!" Blaine said, pointing to the veggies almost hidden beneath his sandwich. 

"Okay. One Ranch, coming up!" Dave replied. He went back to the kitchen, pausing to pull the finished cookies from the oven. Then, he set about filling his own plate and bowl with food. On his way to the table, he grabbed the Ranch bottle from the fridge. Once he'd safely set his food on the table, he turned to Blaine. "How much Ranch do you need, monkey?"

"I do it!" Blaine insisted, making grabby hands for the bottle. 

"No thank you, munchkin," Daddy replied. "I don't need a squeezie Ranch mess all over the table. You're too little to do it right now. I'll help."

"'M no' dat little," Blaine groused, glaring at his food.

"Sure you are." Daddy leaned down, kissing his temple before scooting his sandwich out of the way to squirt a bit of Ranch next to his veggies. "You're my little boy, and I love you very much." He grinned when Blaine turned a pouty face toward him.

"I yike bein' your yittle boy," he explained, "bu' 'm no' a baby."

"No one said you were, munchkin," Dave replied. "Kurt's my little boy, too, and he's not a baby. But I wouldn't let him get his own Ranch either." He was surprised that Blaine was complaining about being little. When he was regressed, he was usually quite young, and before they’d started doing this with Kurt, too, he hadn’t been shy about it. In fact, before, Blaine had insisted that he was very little. He’d liked pacifiers and bottles and being rocked and held. Maybe he just didn’t want to look like a baby in front of Kurt or maybe he was being defiant because he was tired; Dave wasn’t sure. What he did know, though, was that these eleven days were going to be spent working to make the boys comfortable in whatever age they felt like being. He had the feeling Blaine would eventually resort to his pretty little ways, but he wouldn’t force it. He’d let whatever was going to happen happen organically. 

“Is ‘kay to be yittle, my B’ainers,” Kurt said, taking a big bite of sandwich. “‘M yittle, too.”

“I know, my Kur’,” Blaine responded. He sighed. “Fank you for my Ranch, Daddy,” he said, picking up a carrot to dip into the sauce.

“You’re very welcome, sweet boy,” Dave said, leaning over to kiss his temple again. “Why don’t you eat your dinner? I thought that, when we’re all full, we could watch some cartoons before bath time.”

That earned him a little whoop of excitement from Kurt and happy clapping from Blaine. There wasn’t much talking after that, just a lot of eating. Kurt polished off all of his food and asked for a little more soup which made Dave very happy. Kurt was too skinny; he needed to eat more. Blaine, for his part, seemed ravenous. He ate his half of grilled cheese, asked for another half, and started on a third half before deciding he was too full to finish it. He’d also eaten his bowl of soup and a few extra carrot sticks, so Dave wasn’t going to complain.

“Daddy?” Kurt asked, coming to talk quietly to Dave while Blaine was in the bathroom washing his hands. “We watch  _ Magic School Bus _ ? My B’ainers yikes it, an’ he’s gwumpy today.”

“Blaine has been grumpy today, hasn’t he?” Dave mused, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt’s arm for a moment. “It’s very sweet of you to do something nice like that for Blaine. Are you sure that’s what you’d like to watch?”

Kurt nodded. “Is interestin’,” he explained. “In da yast one, they goed into Ralphie acuz he was sick!”

“They are pretty interesting,” Dave agreed. “I always like the ones when the bus becomes really tiny.”

Nodding, Kurt said, “I get it ready? I fink dis one ‘bout oceans.”

“Sure. Thank you,” Dave said. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “I’m just going to put the soup and cookies away, and then I’ll come out.”

“‘Kay!” Kurt called, hurrying off to the living room.

Dave was quick about putting the soup away. He smiled when he heard Blaine get excited again about the cartoon Kurt had picked. It really was sweet of him to think of Blaine first. Dave would have to remember to let Kurt pick something they did or watched over the next few days. It was important that he feel special, too. He put most of the cooled cookies into a bag, leaving out three of them for them to eat during the show. He considered washing the dirty dishes but decided to do it in the morning. He wanted to spend some time with the boys. 

When Daddy arrived in the living room, Blaine was curled up against Kurt, his thumb rubbing lightly at the corners of his mouth. He obviously wanted to suck. So, instead of sitting down beside the boys after he passed out the cookies, he moved toward the boys’ bedroom, scooping up King Leo and Winifred from their places on each of the boys’ nightside stands. Then, he stopped at the closet to get out one of the pacifiers he’d purchased. He wouldn’t force Blaine to use it if he really didn’t want to, but he had a feeling Blaine would want to.

“I found some more friends to watch with us,” Dave announced, handing off the stuffed lion and elephant when he arrived at the couch. 

The boys cheered, grabbing onto their stuffies and mumbling thank yous, their eyes already back on their show where Ms. Frizzle and her students were talking about a sea creature.

Dave settled himself on the couch, draping an arm over the back of the couch. Then, he subtly leaned forward, offering the pacifier to Blaine. “Do you want this?” he asked softly, trying not to draw Kurt’s attention.

Blaine looked at it then scowled at Daddy. “‘M no’ a baby!”

“These aren’t only for babies,” Dave said. “It’s okay if you don’t want it, but I just thought I’d offer.”

For a long moment, Blaine just glared at the pacifier. Dave could tell he was thinking about it, so he continued to hold it out, trying his best not to watch Blaine’s face. The next thing he knew, Blaine was taking it from him and sticking it in his mouth, sucking softly at it. A few moments later, Blaine shifted, putting his feet in Kurt’s lap and resting his head against Daddy’s side.

Dave smiled down at his little boy who looked a lot more relaxed now that he had something to suck on. In fact, he was starting to look downright sleepy, and Dave almost wondered if he’d fall asleep during the show.

He didn’t. With less than ten minutes left in the show, Blaine jumped off the couch, spitting out the pacifier and dropping King Leo on the cushion. “Pause!” he shouted, running frantically toward the bathroom.

“Blaine?” Daddy asked, alarmed. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t get a response.

Turning to Kurt, Daddy asked, “Did anything happen? Do you know why he ran to the bathroom?”

Kurt was looking in the direction of the bathroom with a worried frown on his face. At Daddy’s question, he shook his head. “I dunno,” he admitted. “He’s been doin’ dat yots, dough.”

“He has?” Dave asked. “Why?”

“I dunno,” Kurt repeated. “He says his tummy hurts, sometimes.”

“Hmmm…” Dave said aloud, trying to figure out what that meant. “Do you feel okay?” he asked Kurt. “Does your tummy hurt?”

“Nuh-uh. ‘M fine, Daddy,” Kurt said. 

“Good,” Dave replied absently, still thinking. He felt fine, too. It couldn’t have been something they ate, then, or they’d all feel sick. Unless… “Kurt,” he ventured. “What did you have for lunch before I came today?”

“I eated a salad,” Kurt said. “My B’ainers eated pizza. Den, he eated a snack afore you comed, too.”

“What did he snack on?”

“Some Goldfishes, I fink,” Kurt said. “Why, Daddy? You fink they makeded him sick?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Dave told him. “Sometimes things we eat make other people have upset tummies, though. So, it’s helpful to know. Thank you, sweet boy.”

They waited in silence for Blaine to come back. Dave was thinking about the possibilities of what could be making Blaine sick, deciding that he now had a task to do after he put the little boys to bed. Kurt was just worried, and he scooted closer to Daddy, snuggling against him a little. 

  
When Blaine came back, he immediately squawked at Kurt for taking his seat. “I was sittin’ dere, Kur’!”

“Let me sit in the middle,” Dave offered, scooting a bit. “There. Now, I can snuggle both of my boys.”

At that, Blaine draped himself across Daddy. “My tummy hurts, Daddy,” he complained, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“I’m sorry, munchkin,” Daddy soothed, rubbing at his back. “Do you know why your tummy is bothering you?”

“Nuh-uh. Jus’ hurrrrrrrts.”

“Kurt said your tummy has been hurting a lot. Is that true?” Daddy asked, brushing at a few of Blaine’s wayward curls.

Blaine nodded sadly. “Yots an’ yots.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Daddy said. “If that keeps happening, we might have to visit a doctor if Daddy doesn’t figure out a way to help.”

Blaine’s head snapped up quickly at that. “Bu’ ‘m no’ sick, Daddy! Jus’ my tummy is sad!”

“I know, munchkin. Daddy won’t make you go to the doctor unless you need to. I promise. But will you tell Daddy if your tummy hurts again?”

“Uh-huh,” Blaine nodded. “I tell you.” He rubbed at his eyes a little, yawning widely.

_ I need to get him to bed soon _ , Dave thought. “Does it still hurt?” he asked.

“Nuh-uh. I goeded to da bafroom, an’ dat helpses.”

“Okay. Just let me know. You can start the show again, Kurt.” He rubbed a hand along Kurt’s back, too, for just a moment, not wanting him to feel left out.

After the episode was over, Dave hustled both of his boys into the bathtub. He knew it was early, but they needed extra sleep. And, if he was being honest, so did he. Though he’d just done it the weekend before, he’d forgotten how exhausting taking care of two littles was, and he needed his extra sleep, just as soon as he did some research into what was causing Blaine to have an upset tummy.

After their bath, Dave got them into the jammies he’d bought for them the weekend before. They both complained that it was too early, but when he bribed them with warm milk and a bedtime story, both of them agreed that it was okay to go to bed. So, Dave gave them a few minutes to play with blocks on the living room floor while he went to the kitchen to make warm milk, mixing just a little bit of cinnamon into their cups before twisting the lids on and walking into the living room. “Let’s read a story, boys,” he said, heading for their bedroom. “Come on. You can leave the blocks out to play with in the morning.”

“Daddy, me an’ my Kur’ wanna show you sumpin,” Blaine said, standing up. “Can we show you afore our story?”

“Of course,” Dave replied, turning around. He expected to be presented with a block tower, but instead he found Blaine coming to lead him down the hallway. Instead of turning left into their bedroom, though, Blaine turned right, opening up the door to what Dave thought was their office area. Instead, he was met with a small bedroom that had been neatly made up. On the bed, there was even a note that he could see said, “Dear Daddy,” on it.

“We wan’ you to s’eep in here,” Kurt said. “Da couch isn’t comfy, an’ you should has a bed.” He paused, then smiled. “Daddy’s bed.”

“So, if we has bad dweams, we c’n come ‘n’ sweep wif you,” Blaine explained, grinning up at Daddy.

Dave felt tears beginning to prickle at the back of his eyes. “Oh, thank you, boys,” he said softly. “That’s very sweet of you; I love it. You can always come and get me whenever you need me. I’ll leave the door open.”

“You is welcome, Daddy,” Kurt said happily. “We read now?”

“Of course,” Dave replied. “Come on.” He got the boys tucked under their covers, their stuffies in their hands. He’d dug out a fresh paci for Blaine and set it on his nightstand, and he saw the little boy pick it up, hooking it on one of his fingers before taking a sip of his milk. At that, Dave hid a smile. Blaine did like the pacifiers. He’d been right.

He read two bedtime stories that night: _The Little Engine That Could_ by Watty Piper and _Guess How Much I Love You_ by Sam McBratney. Then, he sent the boys off to brush their teeth and go potty one last time before he tucked them in. By the time they laid back down, they were both exhausted, their eyelids drooping, and they were yawning widely.

“Good night, Kurt,” Daddy said, bending over him to press a kiss against his temple. “Sleep well, sweet boy. I’ll see you in the morning. If you need me, I’ll be right across the hall.” He smiled as Kurt nuzzled against his nose for a moment. “I love you,” Dave whispered in his ear.

“Ni’ ni’, Daddy,” Kurt whispered, yawning again. “Yove you, too.”

Rounding the bed, Daddy did the same routine with Blaine, bending to kiss his temple as he said, “Good night, Blaine. Sleep well, munchkin. I’ll see you in the morning. If you need me, I’ll be right across the hall.” 

“Ni’, Daddy,” Blaine said. “Yove you.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled when he saw Blaine slip the pacifier into his mouth, giving a few lazy sucks on it as his eyes drooped lower and lower.

Walking across the room, Dave flipped off the light, closing the door until just a crack of light from the hallway shown in. He walked back to the living room, straightening up just a bit and shoving all of the blocks into a pile so they weren’t in the middle of the floor to be tripped on. After that, he double-checked that the front door was locked, shut off all the unnecessary lights, and picked up his duffle bag, heading for his new room.

Quietly, Dave sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the note that was lying against his pillow, smiling as he read, “Dear Daddy, Fank you for takin’ care of us. We yove you, an’ hope you yike your room. We makeded it. Your little boys, Kur’ and B’ainers”

Dave brushed a tear off his cheek, sniffling a little bit. Even though they hadn’t been doing this very long, it was obvious that Kurt and Blaine liked it and appreciated all that he was doing for them. It made him feel all warm and happy inside that they would make up a room for him and write him a note. For a moment, he wondered about the note. _I’m surprised they wrote in little speak but…_ _Actually, I bet Blaine told Kurt what to write, and Kurt wrote down what he said word for word; I know he thinks Blaine’s little speech is cute. If Blaine was feeling little already, he would definitely talk in little speech. He always used to be susceptible to slipping._ With a little smile, he laid the little note gently beside the lap on his nightside stand and picked up his phone.

The first thing he did was log into Amazon to check that his package was still scheduled to arrive the next day. It was, he noted happily, guaranteed delivery no later than 3 p.m. He could work with that.

Next, he went to Google, typing in anything he could think of to try to find answers for why Blaine had an upset tummy. He actually thought he might already know, but he wanted to do some more research into his suspicions before he put any plans into action.

Back when they were dating, Blaine had sometimes complained of stomach issues. He’d complained, even when he was big, about having to use the bathroom right away after eating, and Dave had suggested back then that he get an allergy test done. He’d told Blaine that many of the symptoms he was describing (the tummy troubles, some strange bumps on his upper arms, and his inability to think clearly sometimes) sounded a lot like gluten intolerance, something that his sister had been diagnosed with when she was in her early teens. It seemed that, despite Dave’s urging, Blaine might not have gone in for the allergy test.

The more Dave researched, the more certain he became that this was what Blaine was likely suffering from. Based on Kurt’s description of his diet that day, he’d consumed a lot of gluten, which would explain his constantly upset tummy. Before switching off the lights that night, Dave decided that his plan would be to monitor and record what Blaine ate and how he felt. If the symptoms continued and correlated to wheat as they had that day, he’d start doing what he could to limit Blaine’s gluten intake. He obviously couldn’t cut out gluten for Blaine without talking to him about it while he was big, but he could take a few steps to make sure he had a more enjoyable time while he was little.

Dave switched off his light, rolling onto his side and breathing a sigh of relief. He was exhausted, but his first afternoon of the eleven-day extravaganza had gone off pretty well if he did say so himself. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was already 11:30.  _ I’d better get some sleep, _ he thought to himself. It didn’t take him long to pass out.

At about 2 a.m. that morning, however, he was awakened by the sound of his phone vibrating and beeping loudly, and loud, confused cries coming from the boys’ room. Quickly, he rolled over, checking his phone to see what was happening.

A large alert flashed on his screen: SEVERE THUNDERSTORM WARNING! TAKE COVER!

Dave sighed. This was going to be a long night. He threw back the covers, placing his feet on the floor. He could still hear the boys talking to each other, and they sounded upset. “I’m coming, boys,” he called, walking across the hall. “I’m coming. You’re safe. You don’t need to be scared.”


End file.
